Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Sequel to Sonny with a Chance of Camping. Sonny and Chad aren't a couple yet, but when Tawni and Portlyn have one last idea to get them together, it sends the whole gang skydiving. What will happen when falling from the sky? Multi chap. Complete!
1. The Special Ribbon

**I am so excited for this story and the second season of SWAC! Reviews are like amazing little cookies from each one of you to me. I love the cookies, keep sending them! ;) Here is chapter one of Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Never will I own anything in my stories. That puts a damper on things.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter One (Sonny's POV)

"Are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me?" Tawni swiveled around in her makeup chair to face me. I sighed heavily, ready to answer her question once more.

"For the hundredth time, I'm positive I have nothing to hide from you. We're best friends, you should know by now that I would never keep something big to myself." I gave her a smile reassuring smile, which I hoped would be enough to drop the topic.

Ever since the day we came home from camping, Tawni has been pestering and accusing me of keeping secrets. I mean, she has known me for long enough to realize I'm not good at lying about things. I don't do it… well, normally. You see, there is this one teensy tiny thing…

"Knock, knock." Said a familiar voice through the door. Tawni raised an eyebrow at me whilst putting on face powder when I went to greet the visitor. I really don't understand why she is acting so out-of-character.

I pushed all the thoughts about Tawni to the back of my head and was actually glad to see the drama king himself standing in our doorway. "Hey Chad." I smiled at my boyfriend… I mean good friend… I mean… ugh! This is so annoying; I don't know what to classify us as! At this point, our relationship has improved some, but not enough for us to be officially dating.

"Hey Sonny." The heartthrob smiled back at me, his eyes sparkling. However, his grin disappeared as soon as he noticed Tawni. "Blondie."

"Chip." She shot back, folding her arms across her chest. I couldn't do much but laugh awkwardly. If Chad and I were to go out, it sure would be quite a challenge getting our casts to break the rivalry that has been put in place for so long now.

"So… what are you doing over at our studio?" I asked him, diverting his attention from Tawni to me once more.

"Ah, you know, just checking up on how my ribbon was doing." Chad popped his imaginary collar, pushing Tawni out of the way to look in the mirror by her makeup.

"Just like camp." Tawni muttered, reminding me of how Chad had pushed her out of the way to look at himself in the mirror at the Mess Hall that day. I can't believe she still hasn't gotten over that.

"Chad, it's just a torn ribbon, you don't need to come checking on it." I said, rolling my eyes and motioning to the blue ribbon we had received the day we won the Peppergrass Games. Since it was our only real prize, Chad, of course wanted to keep it. However, in the end of the battle, I had won the privilege of having it. My puppy dog face is no match for his sparkly eyes!

"Psh, sure I do. Munroe, I'm not sure you can take care of sure a worthy thing."

"Chad, what kind of excuse is that? Plus, it didn't even make sense." I pointed out.

"Doesn't have to!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah it does." I placed my hands on my hips.

"No, it doesn't." Chad stepped closer, almost so that our faces were inches apart.

Tawni coughed in a very forced manner, reminding me what I was doing. I quickly jumped back protectively, and Chad did the same.

"You two so like each other." Tawni said in between applying eye shadow. Chad and I gave her confused looks.

"Yeah right. Why would I like him?" I took a step away from the Mackenzie Falls star.

"Why wouldn't you like me?" Chad's ego was so annoying at times; I just wanted to slap him.

"You are such an arrogant jerkface." I scoffed, heading off over to my mirror and vanity on the other side of the room.

"But you still love me." Chad smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, Cooper." I picked up a brush and watched him from my mirror.

"My point has been made." Tawni grinned at us, and for a moment I had forgotten she was still in the room.

Chad shook his head at Tawni and looked straight at me. "You can't resist the Chad, always remember that…" And without another word, the three-named jerkthrob left our dressing room.

"Sometimes he makes no sense." I turned around in my chair, facing Tawni.

I was so annoyed that I didn't catch her mumble: "But you still like him no matter what." And maybe I did, but for now, I will let it be.

* * *

**What will happen? Even I don't know! Hehe maybe I do.**

**Review please!**


	2. The sidekicks strike back

**13 reviews on the first chapter?! Gosh, that's awesome, I really appreciate it. :) I know a few of you asked what this has to do with skydiving, but hey, it was only the first chapter, the plot is only opening up. The next chapter will reveal what skydiving has to do with any of this. This chapter belongs to Miss Tawni Hart, and her idea along with Portlyn's help to get Sonny and Chad into a relationship. This takes place after chapter one. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Two (Tawni's POV)

"Sometimes he makes no sense." Sonny said, turning around in her chair to face me. Chad had just stopped by to "check up on their ribbon" and like always, a fight ensued. Everyone but Sonny knows that he was only coming over here to talk to her. Tawni Hart is still smarter than Sonny. This is great!

"But you like him no matter what." I mumbled to no one in particular. The brunette across the room from me looked up a little, but then shrugged and turned back around to face the mirror by her vanity.

That's when I felt a vibration in my pocket, signaling the most popular girl at Condor Studios had received a text. Maybe it's a prince, or a movie star, or…

Oh, it's only Portlyn. I groaned and put down my lip gloss, picking up the pink bejeweled phone in my lap.

**From: Portlyn**

**Hey, meet me in the cafeteria**

Why would I want to meet a drama snob like her in the cafeteria when I could be making myself more pretty? It's like she thinks we are best friends all of a sudden. Doesn't the rivalry mean anything to her?

**From: Tawni**

**No thanks. I'm applying eye shadow and can't be bothered.**

That ought to give her the hint.

**From Portlyn:**

**Pleassseeeeee? It's importennt.**

I rolled my blue eyes at my phone's screen. I got a "C" in English class, but even I knew that she misspelled the word "important". Airhead.

**From Tawni:**

**Fine! But this better be good and quick. I have to get back to my "old friend" asap.**

Technically, my "old friend" was my reflection in the mirror, but Portlyn didn't need to know that. I nonchalantly got up out of my chair and tiptoed over to the door, forgetting Sonny could see me from her mirror.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, just to the cafeteria. I'm going to attempt to get a steak for all of us again using my prettiness." I lied, also reminding myself that I will add that to my To-Do List.

"Oh, okay. Good luck." Sonny replied, picking up her cow-printed cell phone off the vanity.

"Thanks. See you later." I waved quickly to her and headed out the door. Whatever this is better be good.

* * *

I entered the cafeteria to find it deserted… except for one person at the corner table with their back to me. "Portlyn?" I asked the figure.

The Mackenzie Falls actress spun around with a huge smile on her face. "Tawni!" she exclaimed, excited to see me. I don't blame her.

I made my way over to the table, sliding into the available seat next to her. "So I'm here, what's so important?"

She patted down her plaid skirt and looked up at me, totally ecstatic. "I have the perfect way to get Chad and Sonny together."

I scoffed at her, looking at my reflection in my portable mirror. "Really? You called me all the way down here for that?" I snapped, mainly because I wanted to be the one to think of the perfect plan to get them together. My first plan worked our last day at camp, but it wasn't enough to push them into becoming a couple.

"Hear me out! You know how they bonded when our casts went away on a trip… right?" She hinted.

"Yes?"

"Well let's do the same thing! Except this time, let's do something that will surely make them have to work together."

I snapped my mirror shut, thinking hard. "I'm listening…" I said.

"What about skydiving?" Portlyn proclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Skydiving…" I said, trying to wrap my head around the concept. I knew for a fact Sonny is afraid of heights, whether she showed it or not on the plane to Lake Peppergrass. If she gets scared, of course Chad would comfort her, and eventually they would have to jump out and share the experience together.

"Devious, cunning, well-thought-out… I like it." I grinned and so did she.

"Let's go talk to Timothy and Marshall. I bet they will love another excuse for "team building." Portlyn put air quotes around the words "team building". I nodded and we got up and headed to their offices.

Little did I know at the time that Portlyn's foolproof plan didn't just mention Chad and Sonny skydiving, it said both casts.

And Tawni Hart is so not prepared for that.

* * *

**Oh no, looks like Tawni and Portlyn are up to something! Lol like I said, everyone will find out about this new "activity" in the next chapter. Review please!**

**-Chasity**


	3. The annoucement And CONTEST

**Finally! A chapter where we get somewhere! Lol anyway this is the intro to skydiving chapter. **

**Plus, I have a contest for you!... this will defs be worth your while if you win.**

**Contest: Create a creative name and motto for the skydiving company that the gang goes to. Something funny like "ManyLost Skydiving: Hope to see you on the ground." Lol something funny and awesome.**

**Prize: If I choose to use your name and motto, you will get to be a character in this story! Your character will be the skydiving instructor that teaches the gang how to get prepared for the jump. You will get to pick the name, the personality, everything. :) Contest ends next Friday 1/29/10.**

**Please join! Write your entry in your review. Now here is the chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Three (Chad's POV)

"Do you like cheese?" the blonde boy Random was asking me while nibbling on a piece of cheddar. I raised my eyebrow at him and got up from the Prop House's couch which I had claimed first, but he ruined.

I hate the Prop House, it's really crowded and some of the props creep me out. Why is Chad Dylan Cooper over at So Random, do you ask? Well, because Timothy said we needed to have a little "cast pow wow". I crinkled my nose in disgust when I found out that the pow wow also included the Randoms; the adults already forced us into camping, what is it this time?

I ended up just standing behind the one chair in the corner next to Sonny while everyone else plopped down anywhere they could find.

The brunette glanced at me and stepped farther away, obviously still peeved about the whole "dressing room incident" earlier. Okay, so I admit maybe I wasn't JUST there for the ribbon, but she didn't have to go make such a big deal out of it. Psh, diva.

Timothy and Marshall stood at the front once more, bringing déjà vu back to my mind of how not too long ago they had done the same thing.

"Sorry to interrupt you kids, but we have a very special announcement." The balding Marshall said and everyone involuntary groaned.

"No, no, this was actually a request!" Timothy said in his annoying British accent. The dude is from Colorado, how does he have a British accent anyway?!

I noticed Blondie and Portlyn who had been standing next to one another exchange small smiles. I really ought to talk to Portlyn about not hanging around with the Randoms.

"Seeing how well camping went, and how Mr. Condor is pleased with the shows ratings… he has allowed you all one day off to go SKYDIVING!" Marshall announced and Timothy nodded excitingly.

Everyone froze. What the heck? Does Mr. Condor hate us?! Camping was one thing, but skydiving? Really, Condor, really?

I must have looked shocked, but it was nothing in comparison to everyone else's looks. My cast completely let their "I don't care" looks drop and stared at the adults in fear… except for Portlyn. She and Blondie were watching each other, wide eyed as if they were very upset about something. Hat dude and cheese boy both had their mouth's open and the little Random was half smiling.

Finally, I snuck a peek at Sonny, whose normally cute and cheery face was pale and immensely worried. I was about to be comforting and reach for her hand, but Timothy's overly-ecstatic tone made me jump and man-out. (CDC doesn't chicken-out.)

"I know, I know, this is a bit of a big thing for you all, but skydiving is completely safe and should be loads of fun. There will be no buddies this time unless you wish there to be, but in that case it must be someone from the opposing cast. We do the activity in 3 days, and it should be another nice change from the studio."

"That will be all." Marshall added, and dispersed along with our director.

Sonny's color still hadn't come back into her cheeks, and she looked as if she was very sick, weak almost. I decided to just gently touch her hand to make sure she was still breathing and everything.

Sonny shuddered as soon as I touched her, and then looked up at me.

"Are you going to make it or do I have to call 911?" I asked jokingly, but I wanted to be sure she was ok.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm terrified of heights." She said in a stage-whisper that only I could hear. By now everyone had moved around and was talking in shocked tones.

I didn't know how to respond. "But you were fine on the plane ride a few days ago."

"Yes, that was when I was excited about everything ahead, plus I knew we would land safely. This… Chad, if I jump out of that plane, I might land in Canada or something!" Sonny exclaimed.

I scratched the back of my head. "Trust me; you aren't going to land in Canada." I said trying to soothe her; I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for CDC's Sake!

"Let's hope. Look Chad, I'm sorry I'm dumping all of this on you right now, but I think we should get back to our casts…" Sonny said, looking around me. To my surprise, everyone had left us alone in the Prop House. Stupid adorable vulnerability.

"Psh, yeah the Falls is nothing without me." I told her, turning back into CDC and leaving the "sweet Chad" behind for now.

She rolled her brown eyes and sighed heavily. "Bye and thanks for listening. I never told anyone but Tawni that I was afraid of heights." Sonny gave me a small smile and stepped around me, exiting the Prop House.

Normally I would have cared that I was the last in an abandoned room, but the key to Sonny's last sentence meant something: she trusted me. Too bad I can't show her how I feel.

* * *

**Awh poor Chad. I think I will give him a hug. **

**Chad: Why would I hug you?**

**Me: Do you want things to go well for you?**

**Chad: Very much so.**

**Me: Then get over here and hug me Chad Dylan!**

**Chad: Fine.**

***Hugs***

**I wish. *Sighs* Okay everyone gets a hug from Chad if they review please!**

**Chad: Hey that was never part of the deal!**

**Me: Shut up Cooper.**

**:) Review and don't forget about the contest!**


	4. Discussing with the cast

****

Wow I got tons of entries for my contest, and lots of them made me laugh. Keep sending them in, you have until Friday! :) Plus I am now open to beta-read your stories, so if you want you can message me and we will work something out. Thanks for all the reviews! Here is Chapter Four… I own nothing.

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Four (Sonny's POV)

_Well that was sweet… and oddly out of character. _I thought as I headed to look for my cast mates. Chad actually seemed genuine, something I barely saw out of him.

I turned a corner down the hall. As if I suddenly changed trains of thought I began to think about the little activity our casts had to do in a few days. Why skydiving? Anything but the one thing I'm afraid of! I don't want Chad to see me so scared. Wait, did I just think that?! We aren't even dating or good friends, why would I care about Chad? _Because you know deep down inside he cares for you as well, and you find that charming._

I sighed in defeat as I walked through the open door of the cafeteria. There I saw my cast at our usual table, and Chad's table empty. His cast probably went to go meditate and drink loganberry smoothies… and they say we are random.

"Hey guys." I said, taking the open seat next to Tawni.

"Hey Sonny. Were you okay back there? You looked really worried." Nico pointed out, fixing his green hat. _Okay Sonny just play it cool._

"Yea-yeah I was fine, totally fine, completely fine." I rambled. _Well wasn't that smooth!_

Zora raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure? I can tell you are hiding something from us…"

I gulped and laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? I'm okay guys, really." I tried to sound as convincing as I could.

Tawni, who had been texting someone and mumbling every once in a while about "stupid plans" and a "dramatic girl" finally set down her phone and looked up at us.

"So what are we talking about here?" She asked.

"Sonny and her weird acting over at the Prop House." Grady told her, motioning at me. I smiled in a forced way.

Tawni stood up. "Well if it has nothing to do with me, I have to get going."

_Why does Tawni keep running off? Is she dating someone new or something? Nah, she calls all the guys here "unworthy"._

"Where are you going?" I asked finally.

The question caught Tawni off-guard. "Oh, I am just going to see someone-I mean something." The blonde giggled. Nico and Grady just shrugged and proceeded to have a staring contest.

Zora didn't look convinced. "You know I can tell a liar from miles away, I see everything from up in the vents… everything…" She said, and then disappeared from our table.

Tawni and I shivered. That was creepy.

"I have to go now. To… make myself look better, if that's even possible!" Tawni exclaimed, and walked out of the cafeteria, opening her phone once more.

That girl is up to something.

"So Sonny, are you excited for skydiving?" Nico asked while staring at his best friend.

"Psh, yeah, can't wait!" I lied and got up from my chair.

"Us either! Hopefully some girl will get scared and want to jump with us. Even if they are from the Falls." Grady added. I rolled my eyes.

"See you later." I said, leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

I had the strange urge to go talk to Chad, j-just to see if his "nice guy" act is true, n-not that I want to see him or anything! Pfft, no!

I made my way over to Studio 3 and finally arrived at the Do-Not-Admit wall of Mackenzie Falls. As I gazed over at the pictures on the wall, I noticed I wasn't on there while the rest of my cast was. Even Edward Cullen was on there!

I shrugged it off, and as I reached for the doors to the Falls, a knot in my stomach formed. Every time I go to talk to Chad, my palms get sweaty and I get nervous. _It's just stress_, I told myself this time. _From the whole skydiving thing._

I brushed my bangs out of my face and breathed deeply once last time before placing my hands on the door handles.

_Just stress…_

* * *

**I loved this chapter. You really don't know what's going on, but all loose ends will be tied up soon enough. What's Tawni doing? Hmmm... review to find out! :)**


	5. Portlyn's Little Plan

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with schoolwork and a long project due on Monday... anyway yesterday was the last day to enter my contest, and the winner plus the runner-up will be announced the next update ;) Here is Tawni's POV from after she left the cafeteria. **

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter 5- Tawni's POV

Portlyn and her lousy plans. I should have known never to trust someone from the Falls. Marshall and Timothy took the skydiving thing the wrong way, it was just supposed to be Chad and Sonny... not the rest of us, me especially!

Rule number 2 of Tawni Hart: She does not do anything that will make her afraid or less pretty.

And skydiving will do both to me, and I just won't have it. So after that whole "Sonny is worried" mess in the cafeteria, I made up an excuse to get out and meet Portlyn over at the Falls.

Luckily, Chad was no where in sight. There was just one figure alone on a Mackenzie Falls director's chair, looking over a script.

"Portlyn?" I asked, taping the figure on their shoulder.

The figure turned around to reveal the actress, who quite frankly looked terrified of me. Oh, I would not blame her!

"H-hi Tawni. Nice seeing you again..." her voice trailed off as she tried to lean back more in the chair.

I took another step foward. "How could you do this to me? I thought the plan was to just have Sonny and Chad skydive, what gives?" I moved a strand of blonde hair out of my face.

Portlyn moved back once more so that the chair was almost about to tip over. "Look, I'm sorry. It's not like I knew Marshall and Timothy would want all of us to skydive!"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Really? Because due to your little plan, you have violated rule number 2 of Tawni Hart! Plus, now we have to all jump out of a plane going who knows how high and pray that we will land safely! If you get me to float away to India, then you will be hearing from my attorneys!" I exclaimed.

The brunette was so startled by my outburst that she fell over in the chair, now sitting on the floor a few inches away.

"You won't float away! It's completely safe like the adults said. Also, I'm just as pretty as you, maybe even prettier! I am on the number one show in America and if I get lost or ruin my looks, bad things will happen." She said seriously.

_Wow, she can't even think of a threat._ I thought to myself, calming down.

"And you are most certainly not prettier than I am. I'm Tawni Hart!" I said matter-of-factly.

"You know what, fine. Whatever MS. HART." Portlyn rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing herself off.

"We are no longer in alliance then. Now I have to go make myself look way better than you. Ta-ta." I waved with a fake smile on my face and was about to tur on my heal when we heard the door of the studio click open and a male voice come down from the other direction.

"Oh no." Portlyn said under her breath, and we both looked at one another.

"Tawni?" The person who had opened the door was of course, Sonny. Perfect timing little miss sunshine.

"Portlyn?" The male voice who was Chad looked over all three girls in his studio, fixing his gaze on his co-star.

Portlyn grabbed onto my arm and we both giggled nervously. How on Earth were we supposed to explain ourselves? _Oh yeah, we wanted to set you both up by having you go skydiving together and maybe land somewhere so that you will finally admit your undying love..._ I don't think so.

"Tawni? What are you doing over at the Falls with Portlyn?" Sonny asked, stepping closer to me.

"Portlyn, why were you hanging out with a Random?" Chad asked her. _Still haven't gotten over that nickname, have you Goldfarb?_

"Well, you see..." Portlyn began, and then took off running in the opposite direction, grabbing my arm and yanking me along with her.

I didn't dare say a word, since any place was better than there.

As we ran out, I caught a glimpse of Sonny and Chad, who were both just stnading there, speechless. If I wasn't so stressed about everything, I would have taken a picture and sent it to Tween Weekly.

-----------------

"So what do we do now?" Portlyn asked as we caught our breath behind the studio hallway.

"I don't know, you came up with the last brilliant plan, why not just think hard and come up with another failing one?" I said sarcastically. I was done with all of this. I would give anything to just go back to my dressing room and sit in front of my vanity mirror with my makeup. Too bad it can't be that easy, looks like Tawni Hart has to break rule number 2.

The only good news is that if I'm going down, at least Portlyn's going down with me.


	6. Shows and Scripts

**Guess what? I'm dating Sterling Knight! Yeah, I wish. :P**

**However, I do have the winner of the Skydiving Logo/Motto Contest! You ready? I have the Top 5.**

**In 5th Place: TeddyLuver**

**In 4th Place: Joker 236**

**In 3rd Place: nina**

**In 2nd Place: AllisonCooper.**

**And in 1st Place: Shadowdawn of a Shadowclan**

**The winning motto and logo is: SkyDIEving- Don't go towards the light!**

**I loved them all. :) The winner's character will be presented in future chapters, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Many of you are asking when we will get to the skydiving, don't worry it's coming. :)**

**Here is Chad's POV from when he enters in his set where Tawni and Portlyn are. (I own nothing)**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Six (Chad's POV)

_Mackenzie and Portlyn say their goodbyes as Portlyn moves over into Devon's arms._

My eyes skimmed this week's Mackenzie Falls script. Apparently my character was supposed to loose his love intertest to his half-brother. Isn't that just a great way to start a season?

I was headed to my dressing room when I heard two familiar voices coming from the main set. Not that I was curious or anything... (no, no, no, Chad Dylan Cooper is not curious, he knows what he is doing and when he is doing it!) I decided to just take a peek at what was going on.

To my surpise, I found Portlyn and Blondie standing across from one another, just staring at me. Why on Earth was Blondie here with Portlyn? I swear if they have become secret best friends now or whatever I will make sure the writers remove Portlyn's character from the season!

Suddenly, the door that led out into the studio hallway clicked open, revealing none other than Sonny, who looked around a bit before setting her gaze on the two in the center of the room. By now I hoped I wasn't getting pranked or something, because I had no witty excuse prepared what-so-ever. Good things Sonny was the first to speak.

"Tawni?" She asked, sounding really confused. That makes two of us, Sonshine.

"Portlyn?" I did the same.

Both of the guilty ladies in the center of the room were now huddled together, Portlyn behind Blondie, both giggling in a stupid manner.

"Tawni, what are you doing over at the Falls with Portlyn?" Sonny questioned, taking a step out of the doorway, coming closer to her co-star.

"Portlyn, why are you hanging out with a Random?" I said in an attempt to sound firm, but my statement came out more like a question than a demand.

"Well, you see..." Portlyn began, and I finally thought I was going to get an explanation... that is until she grabbed Blondie by the ar and took off running past Sonny and I. Okay...

Blondie gave the two of us one last look before they disappeared behind the corner.

Sonny and I just stared at one another. CDC was speechless, because honestly there was nothing to say except...

"That was weird."

* * *

"So what are you up to?" Sonny asked me ten minutes after the whole incident thing. She and I had just sort of been walking around in circles on my set, and now she had picked up full water bottle and started throwing and catching it. Oddly enough we hadn't tried killing each other yet.

"Since you last saw me two hours ago? Looks like you can't stay away from me, eh Munroe?" I smirked at her. The brunette threw the water once more and caught it, laughing in an obnoxious manner.

"Well if you must know, I rehearsed one of the scenes for this week's episode and got my new script for next week." I said, waving the script in front of her.

She looked at me quickly, but not quick enough so that the water bottle fell from her throw and hit her in the head.

"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing the spot the water hit.

I chuckled and picked up the water, not bothering to help her up.

"Thanks for the help." Sonny said sarcastically, snatching my script from my right hand.

"Let's see this..." She flipped through the script to the page I had been reading earlier, and burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked, putting the water bottle back on the table.

"Mackenzie and Portlyn say their goodbyes as Portlyn moves into Devon's arms?" She giggled. "You lost your girlfriend to your evil stepbrother?!"

I nodded and smirked once more. "How would you know so much about my show?"

Sonny stopped laughing, and looked down, obviously hiding her blushing cheeks.

"I used to watch it when I lived in Wisconsin." She muttered.

I grinned. "Oh did you now? So, what did you think?"

"I thought it was... interesting." Sonny said, smiling a little and handing me back her script.

"So Random cast members please report to the stage for your show!" A voice boomed over the intercom.

"Well, that's my cue. I better go, see you later." The brunette sighed and waved qucikly at me before leaving.

"Fine, bye." I said.

"Fine." She responded, exiting the set.

"Fine." I replied.

"Good." I barely heard Sonny's voice this time, since I figured she was down the hall, but at least she answered.

"Good." I mumbled, although I knew she couldn't hear me.

Sonny Munroe watched my show, and thought it was "interesting", which is her way of saying amazing.

At least that was my interpretation of it.

* * *

**Review please! Lol aw Chad...**

**Next chap will be up soon! -Chasity**


	7. Packing

**Sorry I didn't update. School work calls, I have this huge History test tomorrow. :(**

**Guess what??? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START INTO SKYDIVING! Lol yup. This is the last chapter without.**

**This chapter will be a bit different. It is the night before the day they all go skydiving. So this is Tawni, Sonny and Chad's POV when they are packing their things (you'll see what I mean), and their true feelings about everything. Another filler chapter, drat. Oh well, I know you will still like it and what's to come. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Seven (Tawni's POV)

I opened up my huge closet and skimmed through the items, finally setting my eyes on the thing I was looking for. I yanked out my pink tote bag and opened it up to reveal my secret stash of makeup. So I'm bringing a tote full of makeup to go skydiving, what? Tawni Hart needs to look her best even if it means while jumping out of an airplane. As I sorted through the makeup, I got to thinking about why I was doing this all again. I could have been so much better off just letting Sonny work out her own problems, I'm not cupid here! Plus I wouldn't have had to work with pushy little Portlyn or been caught sneaking into the Falls if I would have just stayed out of it. I could have been the prettiest one on So Random once again, and just tuned out Sonny and Chip Drama Pants' fighting. I could have… but I chose not to. Was I… *gasp!* caring again? NO! Two times was bad enough! I picked up my Coco Moco Coco lip stick and put some on, relieving me of my stress. No matter how mad I was at Portlyn (oh that girl is going to get it soon enough), or how much I hated this caring thing, everything was already done. I have to jump out of that plane no matter what, but… Marshall and Timothy did say I could jump with a buddy, right? Well I have the perfect "buddy" to jump with; Portlyn, be ready to hit the ground.

Chad's POV

I sighed, picking up one of the many Mackenzie Falls season 3 box sets sitting atop my dresser. I figured if Sonny needed something to hold onto when she jumps, it might as well be the season where Mackenzie finds Chloe trapped in a cave and they romantically ride off into the sunset. I walked over and stuck the box set on my countertop, and went into the kitchen to get a drink. As I was filling up my glass with water, I began thinking about how Sonny might act tomorrow when it's time to skydive. What if she refuses to jump… or worse, starts crying or something? I can't handle a crying Sonny, especially with our casts around. Still, if she wants someone to jump with, I don't really mi-STOP IT! I scolded myself. Even if I do like Sonny as something m-more, there is no way anything could happen. Our casts would kill us, not to mention everyone would lose their respect for me if I kept something like that from them. Do you know what it would be like to stand in a room with 4 teenage drama stars not listening to you all day?! It would be insane; and CDC doesn't do insane.

Just then, I felt something drip down my hand. I snapped out of it and looked down only to find my glass overflowing and water all over the floor. _Great._ I groaned.

Sonny's POV

I bit my lip as I stared at the suitcase in the closet, and finally reached for it. It was the same suitcase I had used when we had gone camping, and I hadn't yet unpacked it (I'm sunny, not tidy). I yanked the suitcase into my bedroom and closed the door, unzipping the side of my black and white case. Inside laid all the clothes from when we camped, but below them sat something else. I dug my hand under the pile and retrieved the item… a slightly torn piece of paper. Looking closer, I noticed a picture filled with familiar faces. It was the duel-cast photo that was taken the day we left Lake Peppergrass, right after we had gone to change once the games were through. I smiled a bit at the people in the picture, everyone looked so happy, like we were all just old friends going camping. Tawni and I were standing next to one another, both grinning. Nico and Grady stood behind us, in mid high-five while Zora had her arms crossed and was next to them. A few feet away from them were Steven and Harris, who were sitting on the ground. Lacy and Portlyn kneeled next to them, both girls part-hugging. Finally, Chad stood in the middle, just a little away from me, and he was actually smiling. Not a cheesy Mackenzie smile, but a real smile.

Maybe skydiving won't be so bad. If our casts get along as well as they did at camp, there could be hope for me that the stress will just melt away. How high is 20,000 feet again?


	8. SkyDIEving

**Heyy. Happy Superbowl Sunday!**

**Lol okay so while I was writing this chapter Drake and Josh was on and it just so happened to be the Skydiving episode. **

**So Drake and Josh are being taught how to skydive by the instructor and he's like:**

**Instructor: There's one simple method to skydiving. You're gonna Squat, Pray, Leap, Ahhhhh!, and Touchdown.**

**Drake: *looks at method written downwards on chalkboard* That spells SPLAT.**

**Instructor: *looks back* Oh man.**

**Lol hilarious. So this is the chapter with our winner from my contest: ShadowDawn of a ShadowClan's character. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Eight (Sonny's POV)

I gulped as we pulled up in the limos to the skydiving place. I thought I could do this, but I found out I really can't.

The limo ride went great, I sat next to Tawni and we talked the whole way there about makeup and hair, distracting my thoughts from what was to come. And now I couldn't put it to the back of my mind any longer, we were here.

My cast and Chad's piled out of the identical black limos, and all gathered together, our adults only inches behind.

"Here we are!" Marshall exclaimed, motioning to a lonely gray building that was in the middle of nowhere.

"Uh, Timothy, where are we?" Lacy asked, looking around as the limos drove away.

Timothy scratched the back of his head. "Well, we are still in California, if that helps at all."

My jaw dropped. I knew what that meant; he had no clue where we were.

Tawni gripped my arm as we made our way towards the building. Finally I could make out the name of it.

_SkyDIEving: Don't go towards the light!_

Tawni and I gasped at the same time. Whatever "the light" was, I sure as heck wasn't going anywhere near it!

"W-Why is DIE capitalized?" I asked whoever would answer.

"They just ran out of lowercase letters, silly!" A voice said behind the group.

I turned around and screamed.

There was some lady right in front of my face, smiling with her eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to scare you! Did you know goats are animals?" She asked in her perky tone.

Everyone gave her a "What are you talking about?" look and she brushed it off by giggling.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hedy Gerace, your skydiving instructor!" Hedy said. She had brown eyes like I do and curly brown hair.

Marshall pushed his way to the front by Hedy. "Hi, I'm Marshall Pike. I think we talked on the phone earlier…"

Hedy's already wide-eyes widened even more. "Marshall! I'm glad you can make it!" She said in a fake British accent.

Chad and I exchanged glances. This chick was psycho.

"Yes… anyway isn't it about time you took us inside?" Marshall motioned to the building and Hedy slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Whoops, I'm sorry. Let me do that now!" She rushed ahead of the group and lead us into the creepy little building.

"How old are you, Hedy?" I asked. The girl looked like she could be 12 years old, and I most certainly do not want a 12 year old showing me how to jump out of a plane.

"18!" Hedy announced, earning a cough-laugh from Chad and a giggle from Tawni. At least I wasn't the only one thinking something was fishy around here.

"Well hello Hedy!" Nico said, moving over to the brunette in a flash and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You know if you ever get tired of skydiving, maybe you and me could-WOAH!"

Nico said as Portlyn grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the group. Hedy smiled and looked down, blushing.

This is so many levels of wrong.

"Okay." Our instructor said, snapping out of it. "Now you will all be going in two separate planes, 5 people per plane. I understand you all have buddies to jump with?"

Everyone looked at our adults. They told us we only got buddies if we needed them. (Not that there was anything wrong with having a buddy for this…)

"Can't they jump alone?" Timothy asked, starting to sweat as the casts glared at him.

Hedy shook her head. "Nope; our harnesses are made for couples only. We lost our last single harness yesterday. I wonder if they ever found Thomas…" her voice trailed off.

My eyes bugged out. Please tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I heard!

Marshall stepped in and looked over all the teenagers in the room. "Okay, no problem, we will just have the same buddies from camping paired up. This means you will get to do some more bonding together! Isn't that great?!" He waved his hands in the air.

Chad and I just stared at each other. Now I really can't handle this!

"Excuse me, uh just how safe is this?" I squeaked. Hedy rolled her eyes in a childish way.

"Very safe. We only lost 3 people this month!" She proclaimed.

"Wait, isn't it only December 9th?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Hedy shrugged.

My stomach sank and I felt like I was going to be sick.

* * *

"Now all you have to do when you get up to the right altitude is watch for green or land. We don't want anyone landing in water, not after what happened to the McHaffey's…" Her voice trailed off once more. Does she want us dead?!

Hedy shook her head and continued. "So when you see land you and your partner will both count to 3 and jump, hopefully you will land somewhere in the state. If not, nice knowing you!" Hedy said happily, motioning us to step forward.

Suddenly, a giant door starting moving, splitting the room in half: Hedy on one side, us on the other.

The casts murmured in nervousness as the door slid all the way down.

The last thing we heard before it closed was a "Good Luck!"

And we were officially outside, two huge planes facing us all.

The propellers started spinning, making a loud, painful noise.

But the only noise I could hear was my rapidly beating heart.

* * *

**Okay so that was the intro to the skydiving place. Hedy's character was so much fun to write for and I hope she is happy with the way I put her in the story.**

**Next chap will be up soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	9. One Two Three

**I'm an aunt! I am sorry I haven't updated but it's because my older sister Hailey has been pregnant for a while and she just had her baby two days ago! She had a beautiful baby boy named Jacob Nicolas and I am so happy for her and her husband Greg. How exciting?! More good news to look forward to: Starstruck! Gotta love Disney for putting on a SWAC marathon on Sunday plus Princess Protection Program and Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie. Okay so here is the next chapter from Tawni Hart's POV. I own zip.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Nine (Tawni's POV)

My blonde hair whipped at my face as the propellers from the planes spun quickly around us. Two pilots sat in the cockpits, both visibly pressing tons of buttons, creating the sandstorm that encircled around us. "Well, let's go." yelled a suddenly excited Zora. After being directed into the planes, Lacy, Zora, Chad, Sonny, Portlyn and I in one and the rest in the other, we crowded in.

The space was tight, certainly not somewhere I would have chosen, but then again I never really got to choose anything in this horrifying deal. Portlyn took a seat next to me in the back, us on the left, Sonny and Chad next to us and Zora and Lacy on the right.  
"Buckle up!" The pilot called as soon as we were settled. He was a hunched over old man with a mustache and gray hair.

I grabbed the tiny seatbelt from behind me and tried putting it around my waist, and finally managed to snap the stupid thing. Remind me to never get in the back of a manual plane again. Not that there will ever be an "again" after this. That would be crazy.

"Clear. Takeoff has begun. Ignition in." The Pilot-Dude mumbled into his headpiece he wore as he turned the key up front. We heard a loud roar and started moving slowly forward. I nervously looked around at everyone.

Sonny looked like she was about to break down crying or pass out… or both. Chad was just staring at her with this worried look in his eyes. _Comfort her you idiot!_ I thought while shaking my head. Seriously, Chad is nowhere near this "ladies man" he plays as Mackenzie, not that I have ever seen his acting. Okay, maybe I have a little, but it wasn't anything compared to mine.

Lacy's amber eyes were shifting around the plane and Zora had this huge smile on her face. Does she enjoy this sort of thing? That's insane, even for her.

Finally, I set my gaze on the girl next to me. The girl that got me into this. The girl who is supposed to be my rival but is really my friend. Portlyn was looking down at her lap, just playing with her fingernails.

"We have liftoff!" Pilot-Dude said as the plane jolted upward and my ears popped. Portlyn's head jerked up and she gripped her seatbelt. Was this the brilliant idea you were thinking about in the beginning, drama queen? I doubt it.

"So…" Lacy said awkwardly, finally setting her eyes on the rest of us.

"So…" I murmured, matching her tone.

"So, are you guys ready to do this? I am so glad Marshall decided to have us do this! Am I right, Sonny?" Zora exclaimed, a smile spreading across her lips.

Sonny breathed heavily, biting her lip. "Oh, y-yeah." She stumbled.

"Are you okay, Sonny? You look like you're going to be sick." I asked.

The brunette rolled her eyes unconvincingly and Chad looked down like he wanted to say something but thought against it.

"I'm fine…" her voice raised a little, and at that moment we all knew she was lying. Sonny was flipping out inside.

"Okay." Chad finally told her, turning to face the window behind Portlyn and me. I did the same, and I noticed how high we really were. The tress and grass all blended into one green spot and the clouds moved as the plane did.

"You ready? We are coming upon our destination. I need you kids to get on your harnesses. Who is jumping first?" Pilot-Dude asked, not turning around.

We all looked at one another, silently begging for someone to speak.

"We will!" Zora shouted, earning a death glare from Lacy.

"Are you crazy?!" The drama star hissed.

"Yeah!" Zora replied, grabbing a harness and unbelting her seatbelt along with Lacy's.

"Put it back on! I'm not jump-" Her voice got cut off by a harness thrown around her head. "There." Our cast member said, satisfied that she got the harness on the two of them.

"Open up the latch in three, two, one…" Our pilot commanded from up front, and Lacy looked like she was about to cry. "Goodbye." Lacy mumbled, waving at the rest of us before Zora threw her hands up in the air.

"THERE'S LAND! THREE, TWO, ONE, LET'S GO!" The enthusiastic girl shouted; latching onto Lacy's wrist and leaping out of the plane.

The only thing we could hear besides the plane propellers was the sound of shouting "PULL THE PARACHUTE!" from what sounded like Lacy.

Then, the aging pilot-dude spoke once more. "Next!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Portlyn finally spoke up, sliding the harness over her brunette curls.

"Me either." I agreed, mirroring her. Tawni Hart doesn't DO skydiving. Like I said, I could be doing my makeup!

"Good luck Tawni." Sonny said, giving me a weak smile.

"You too." I responded sincerely and Portlyn and I just looked at one another for a second.

"There's the land. You set?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Not in the least. But I guess I have to be."

And with one last glance at Sonny and Chad, who were close enough that they were touching sides, Portlyn grabbed onto my wrist and we jumped out of the moving plane, going who-knows-where. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I wanted to let Sonny and Chad have their own chapter together. I have the perfect landing places for everyone (all I can say is that not everybody will land in one specific place). The next chapter should be up soon. If I don't post soon, Happy Valentine's Day and prepare to get Starstruck!**

**PS: Chad's Blog will be updated tomorrow. You will get one before V-Day! ;)**


	10. Wrong Destination

"_**My compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat consider this a substitute, a bat in place of this old rat."**_** :) Nightmare Before Christmas: my favorite Disney movie ever. I was sick the past few days, so that is all I have been watching besides SWAC. **

**Who can't wait for March 14****th****? I am so glad we finally have an airdate. Anyway, I got the idea for Sonny and Chad's landing spot from a place I went last weekend with my friends and something that really happened to us. Enjoy and I own zip.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Ten (Chad's POV)

Okay, so I am about to jump out of an airplane going 200 miles per hour headed towards some unknown destination along with the girl I just might have a tiny crush on. Nope, I don't see any reason why I should be nervous.

Besides, I think Sonny has the nervous job down just fine. I picked up my water bottle and took a sip. Maybe the liquid will reassure any last minute nerves.

"Is the final cute couple ready?" The scary pilot man asked.

As soon as I heard the "cute couple" part, I started choking on the water. What gave him the impression we were a couple?! We are just two friends -I mean co-workers- who are being forced to skydive together! Nothing more, nothing less.

Sonny's chocolate brown eyes bugged out. "Uh, sure. But we aren't a couple." She said, and proceeded to slide about two inches away from where I was coughing on the water and got up to reach for her harness.

I finally managed to regain my posture and set down the water bottle to reach for the harness also.

"Chad, I can get it. Thanks." Sonny told me, pulling the harness away from me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does what he wants, when he wants." I yanked the old safety piece out of her grasp for a moment, but she snatched it back.

"No, I got it."

"I do." I said, pulling it harder.

"I do!" Sonny proclaimed, louder this time.

"I do!" I matched her tone.

"I-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" The pilot guy yelled, making Sonny and I jump back from his sudden outburst. The brunette was so shocked she dropped the harness and let it fall to the floor. I was tempted to pick it up and smirk at her, but frankly the pilot was really creeping me out. The sooner we can get as far away from him as possible, the better.

"Now, put on the harness quietly and jump." He instructed, and we did as we were told.

"Ready?" I asked her as we stood at the open door of the plane, feeling the wind hit our faces. Then something struck me: this wind is going to mess up my perfect hair! Well isn't that just great. CDC doesn't go anywhere unless his hair looks above amazing.

Sonny took a deep breath. "As ready as I will ever be."

"Oh! Well now you both are too-"

The dude said, but we didn't hear the second part of his sentence because we had already counted to three in our heads, and leaped.

"-late, you missed your jump zone." He finished, gazing out at the small figures in the distance. "Nice kids. Hope they survive." The pilot muttered, and flipped the switch to close the plane's door.

* * *

Oh my CDC. I hate this so much; it feels like my stomach is doing flips over and over. Weird, it's the same feeling I get whenever I'm with Sonny, only ten times worse.

I couldn't see anything but white puffs and blue sky as we headed down, but I could hear something. And this something was screaming coming from right next to me. You see, I don't scream, I manly-yell; but Sonny… she was full-out screaming.

Here's a little lesson from Chad Dylan Cooper:

-If you ever think about going skydiving, be sure to have someone take you to a hospital.

-If you ever dream about going skydiving, check yourself into a mental hospital.

-If you ever go skydiving, well then I guess you have already paid for your stupidity during the jump and the long ride down to Earth.

Finally we managed to move left a little. Sonny jerked her head towards me and pulled the parachute, then closed her eyes and opened them to see that the string came out perfectly right. I breathed a small sigh of relief, until I heard another scream.

"What?!" I shouted over the wind.

"Chad, look around. Do you see any land?" She yelled and I looked down and around. The only thing I saw was the color blue below us.

"It's blue? So?" I asked.

"So we are headed into water! We missed the land!" Sonny said, hyperventilating.

Before I could respond back, I felt a cool liquid hit my feet.

Sonny quickly grabbed my hand in fear, and we both went under the water.

* * *

**I know you hate me for all of these cliffhangers, but it keeps the story suspenseful. Looks like Sonny and Chad's flirt-fights have once again gotten them into deep water (no pun intended). Review please.**


	11. Missing

**Hey everyone. Who is super excited for Season2 now that you saw the new promo? I know I am. :) Oh my gosh Sonny and Chad's little moment when Sonny opens the door and Chad is standing there, he looks so sorry and her little smile was just adorable.**

**And Sterling's "Rawr" made my week!**

"_**There is a lot more romance between Sonny's character and Chad."**_

"_**RAWR."**_

**Love you even more Sterling! Anyway, that was a rambling author's note. Lol here's Tawni. (Me=Owning nothing).**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Eleven (Tawni's POV)

My hair is messed up. My lips are dry. My mascara is almost ruined. I. Hate. Air.

Well not all air, because it helps me stay pretty by keeping me alive, but I hate the air that helps you skydive.

I know what you are thinking: that makes me sound insane, but I am here with messy hair, dry lips, and ruined mascara people! And it's no help that Portlyn is screaming from joy that we actually made it to land. Good thing we did, at least I can live to say that I went skydiving, and never attempt it again.

"Well, well, well, looks like the drama queens made it." Harris said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I slipped off the harness.

"I'm surprised Grady didn't purposely push you out of the plane." I giggled, earning a high-five from Zora, who had just walked over by us.

"That was amazing! I want to do it again!" The extremely perky 12 year old exclaimed flailing her arms around and accidentally hitting Lacy, whom had just stumbled behind her. "Ow." She moaned, rubbing her head.

"That was intense." Nico mumbled, looking a little woozy. "This is the time I could use a lady like Hedy…" He said trailing off. Okay, gross.

Portlyn seemed to come out of her annoying state enough to smack Nico.

"What in the name of comedy was that for?" My cast mate yelped in pain. "Hmph." Was all Portlyn responded as I patted down my tangled blonde hair.

"Hi kids, I hope you enjoyed your little adventure, I know we did. I am very glad you all paid attention to Ms. Hedy and knew when to jump. Now, let's see if everyone is here." Marshall told us, gazing over the group of slightly frazzled actors and actresses. I took this time to examine my surroundings while taking lip gloss out of my jean's pocket and reapplying. There were only trees and grass around, and the ocean farther away. This place sort of reminded me of Lake Peppergrass, just much smaller.

"Nico and Steven?" Marshall took attendance.

"Here and here." Steven answered for the both of them.

"Grady and Harris?"

"Here." Grady opened his mouth, but "too cool" Harris beat him to it.

"Portlyn and Tawni?"

"Here." We both said.

"Zora and Lacy?"

"Right here!" Zora announced, bouncing up and down. We ought to start watching how much sugar she has. Oh well, I will let Sonny deal with that. Speaking of which, where is Sonny?...

"Sonny and Chad?" Silence.

"Sonny and Chad?" Timothy repeated for Marshall. More silence. Finally, nervous whispers broke out among us.

"What if they are still in the plane?" I heard Lacy mumble.

"What if they fought to death?" Nico joked.

"What if-"

"OKAY! We are missing our two main stars…"

"HEY!" We all yelled. Last time we checked, we were just as important as Chad and Sonny-well at least I'm just as important.

"Okay, we need to split up and look for them, maybe they landed on the other side of the island or something." Timothy suggested, motioning for us to go our separate ways and search.

* * *

Portlyn and I decided to take the path by the tall trees. After about two minutes of quiet, Portlyn finally broke the silence.

"I hope Chad's okay." She said, worry in her tone. I raised an eyebrow.

"You care about Chad?" I asked, receiving a small nod from the brunette in return. "Why?" I laughed. Who would possibly care that much about Chad Dylan Cooper?

"The same reason you care about Sonny." Portlyn shot back, and I didn't really have anything else to say on the subject.

"So… did you enjoy skydiving?" I looked at the ground, trying not to step in mud. It was murder when you try to scrub it off of sandals.

"I guess. It was certainly an experience." She laughed quietly.

"An experience? It was horrifying!" I exclaimed and Portlyn laughed louder.

"Tawni, you are such a drama queen. Sometimes I think you would be better for Mackenzie Falls than So Random."

"I would never leave my show. I don't think I could stand working on the same set with Chip DramaPants anyway." I said flatly. Portlyn just shook her head. "Eh, he's not so bad. Probably a lot better than Sonny. She is just too happy."

For a second my stomach dropped at the insult to Sonny. Wait- was I caring?! OH NO.

"Sonny's actually really cool when you get to know her." I told her as the path of trees finally ended and we just stared at the open water.

"I guess they aren't over here." Portlyn stated, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not unless they fell into the ocean." I forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

If I had only known how accurate my joke really was.

* * *

**So Portlyn and Tawni are sort of becoming friends. I just realized how much I love cliffhangers. Sorry! ;)**

**Lol just to let you know before you ask: Marshall and Timothy do not like each other. I try not to make it seem like they do with the way they speak, but there will be NO relationship there. Lol review!**


	12. Alone Together

**How amazingly ecstatic are you for March 14****th****? I am literally so overjoyed that this horrifying period without the show is over. Whew.**

**GUESS WHAT? I found clips of the premier episode: Walk a Mile in my Pants!**

**Want to see the clips (they have Chad and Sonny!!!), go to links below (or they are on my profile).**

**http:// .com /B955F (without the spaces)**

**http:// .com /1D82A (without the spaces)**

**So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Twelve (Sonny's POV)

You know how people say "they saw their life flash before their eyes"? Normally that's insane, but it's happening to me right now. You see, Chad and I landed in the ocean. But wait- it gets better- we are still strapped together.

"Get the harness off!" I yelled to Chad as we both struggled to stay above water. "I'm trying!" He shouted back as a wave rolled towards us and we both went underwater briefly. This is when I realized that he and I were holding hands. I let go of him and Chad and I came back up. "I… got it." He said, and the harness around us snapped off.

"Ugh." I muttered as I yanked it over my head and Chad did the same. I have had enough of skydiving.

"The others and probably worried sick." I muttered, staying afloat by myself now.

"The others? What about us! Chad Dylan Cooper can not die in the middle of the ocean." Drama king.

"Chad, no one is going to die. All we have to do is swim until we see some sort of-"

"Land." He said, taking one arm out the water to turn my head slightly around. There sat a big patch of green, approximately 30 minutes away if we swim quickly.

"Good. All we have to do is swim there." I told him as some water went into my mouth.

"CDC doesn't swim long distances. That's what boats are for."

"Do you see any boats?" I asked, spitting out the water.

"No." He replied.

"Well then we are swimming." I said, trying to pout while avoiding drowning.

"Fine." Chad gave in. Even "the greatest actor of our generation" can't resist my pout. It's like the equivalent of his sparkly eyes. Those deep blue eyes, that remind me slightly of the ocean…

"You coming?" Chad called, already ahead of me. I sighed. "Yeah." And I began kicking my legs to catch up.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later…_

"Are we there yet?" Chad whined.

"No." I responded as I swam.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

"How about now?" He pestered, and I swear I saw him smirking.

"Nope."

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"Now?"

"Yes." I finally said as the water got shallow enough for us to stand in.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed as he stood up and walked onto the sand. I followed suit.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." I teased.

"Uh, yeah it was! Look at this!" He said, pointing at his glistening hair. "My hair is wet!"

I smiled and walked past him to where the grass began, and laid down. "Where do you think we are?"

"How should I know? I'm not a navigator." The blonde stated the obvious; plopping down next to me. I sighed and sat up next to him, my wet hair hitting my face.

"We better start looking for people." I said, brushing it out of the way as I stood up. He groaned like a 5 year old and then forced himself up, grabbing my wrist to keep himself balanced.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize he was waiting me to help him up so I tumbled to the ground instead. The next thing I knew I was staring into blue eyes. I had fallen on top of Chad by accident, and now he was only inches away. I shivered a little as I felt his breath on my face. Maybe I could just give him one tiny little peck on the lips, just to see what it felt like…

"Uh Sonny, could you get off me?" Chad asked, and I snapped back to reality. Let's face it, that kiss will never happen. It couldn't, it was cause too much controversy between our casts, and I know neither of us wanted that.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I got up off of him.

"You were getting lost in my eyes, weren't you Sonshine?" He smirked.

"Psh, no. Of course not." I didn't make eye contact with him as he stood up; I wouldn't allow myself.

"You are in denial." The boy shook his head like a know-it-all that wouldn't wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Am not." I proclaimed.

"Are too." He countered.

"Am not."

"Am not." He reversed.

"Are too." I said without thinking. How dare he use my trick against me! Oh well, at least I still have my cute pout.

"Are you sure, Chad?" I pouted, taking a step forward.

"Um, ye-yeah." The three named jerkthrob stuttered and I bit my lip to keep from grinning as I moved towards him.

"Alright then." I muttered as I stood almost with our foreheads touching once more.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?" Asked two familiar voices that came from the tree behind us. I jumped backwards and so did Chad.

Out emerged Tawni and Portlyn (to my relief and secret dismay). "We found you!" They exclaimed before wrapping us in a tight hug. So much for being alone.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to review it? Press the green button please.**

**(PS: Yes, this story is wrapping up. There are only a few chapters left) **

**Boo hoo. Please review.**


	13. Reuniting

**I HAVE 3 WORDS FOR YOU: OH EM GEE.**

**If you haven't seen the almost 5 minute promo for the new season of SWAC yet, you need to go to this link RIGHT NOW! I swear I have regained my love for Disney, but them giving us the totally astounding promo such as this one!**

**http://www. /watch ?v=0OzsbKe8V3M&feature=channel**

**(Without the spaces), and when you watch it tell me who else sees the camping portion! CAMPING! Remind of any story in particular (Cough, cough)? Oh my gosh I can't wait!**

**Speaking of Sonny with a Chance, who is ready for a new chapter? Here you go…**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Camping

Chapter Thirteen (Chad's POV)

That was strange… one second Sonny and I are face to face on the grass and the next I'm getting the life squeezed out of me by Portlyn.

"Oh my gosh Chad I missed you soooo much!" Portlyn exclaimed, tugging on my arm.

"Portlyn…"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I can't breathe." I squeaked and exhaled sharply as soon as she released her grip. "Oopsie." My co-star muttered and glanced over to Sonny and Blondie, who were hugging like best friends who had just spent a year apart.

"Where did you guys land and why are you soaking wet?" She asked while taking a step away from Sonny and shaking out the bottom of her blouse. I scoffed and pointed to the ocean next to us.

"Where do you think we landed?"

"The ocean?!" Portlyn repeated in disbelief as Sonny nodded.

"Yep. We kind of sort of jumped out of the plane a tad late and got blown off course." She explained and bit her lip. "But we are okay. Where are the others?"

"Looking for you! Luckily we found you both and we can get out of this place." Blondie shivered as she looked around her.

"Agreed." I spoke up, not caring that I had just agreed with a Random. "I'm going." I led the way through the trees and vines until we came to the clearing where everyone sat, appearing disappointed.

"I didn't find them." Lacy sighed in defeat.

"Us either." The two chuckleheads exchanged sad glances.

"Looking for us?" Sonny exclaimed, surprising everyone sitting around.

"SONNY!" All of the Randoms yelled in unison as their friend shrugged happily and they gave her a tight hug, obviously oblivious to the fact that she was soaked. The next thing I heard was a muffling of "we missed you" and "we're so glad you're safe". As I watched them, I felt something drop in my stomach as my cast just stared at me, kind of in shock. Why weren't they just as grateful I was alive?

"Uh guys, I brought Chad back!" Portlyn smiled and nodded towards me. It was then that my cast stood up and welcomed me back. It still wasn't the same type of vibe I got from Sonny's cast. They were more like a family, while we were just co-stars. Why didn't they rush to me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all! If there was one person you would want to be happy that they are alive it's me!

"Hey man." Steven said, punching my fist as Lacy gave me a small one-armed hug.

"We are glad you made it." Harris told me half-heartedly. _I'm sure you are._ I thought as I put on a fake smile for the rest of the Falls cast.

"Sonny, Chad, you are back!" Marshall exclaimed as he and Timothy exchanged little high-fives with one another.

Sonny was able to tear away from the other Randoms enough to respond. "Yes, and it's all thanks to Tawni and Portlyn."

Tawni, that's her name! I have to remember that in case I need to blackmail them. (Plus just because I found out her name doesn't mean I will stop calling her Blondie).

"It was nothing-" Tawni replied shyly, and then remembered she was finally the hero here. "I mean, yes we did do a fabulous job! And by we I mean me!" She clarified.

"Hey!" Portlyn folded her arms across her chest.

"Well you BOTH did a great job." Timothy patted them on their heads and turned to us all. "Now, let's go home."

That was the best idea I have heard all week.

* * *

**I know it was short, and I apologize, but I do have two chapters left (one for Tawni, and one for Sonny) so they will be longer. Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories, I just started taking this online class and it is tough. I am required to do round-the-clock work, so sadly this means fanfiction has to get bumped down on the priority list (don't worry, I will continue my other story occasionally). **

**Well I have to go watch a 5 minute video on Health and then take a quiz. Talk to you all later.**

"**I am a plunger unicorn!" –Grady :)**

**Byee.**


	14. Happily Ever After

**Online Classes are not fun. I'm going to leave it at that. **

**In other news: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY STERLING! He is now old enough to do many things (21 years old!) which includes break my little heart. This only proves further that he and I will never be together :(. This makes me depressed. Oh well, maybe writing will make everything better.**

**Just to let you know, with everything hectic going on in my life and academics, I have decided to make this a two-POV chapter. It will close out Tawni and Portlyn, and then end the story with Sonny and Chad. I'm sorry, but I have to do it.**

**This is the last time I will say for this story: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Skydiving

Chapter Fourteen (Tawni's POV)

**Text From: Tawni Hart**

**Mission Accomplished.**

That's all I had sent. Those two words were the only reason I had gone through everything I had in the last two weeks.

**Text From: Portlyn Murray**

**Nice work my friend.**

I hesitated as my fingers lingered over the buttons of my pink phone. _Should I call her a friend back? _I thought to myself as the motorboat pulled up to take us all back to L.A. I mean, don't get me wrong, Portlyn has been a pretty good partner in crime, but we can't be friends. We just can't. She's from Mackenzie Falls and I'm from So Random, two completely different worlds.

I groaned, kicking a rock beside my foot. All of this was causing me so much stress, and that was certainly something Tawni Hart wouldn't deal with!

_We are so completely different. _My mind trailed back again.

She has brown hair, I have blonde.

She is a drama snob, and I'm a comedy queen.

Then again, that stuff didn't stop Sonny and Chad from falling in love (even though we may have jump started it all a little). So why can't Portlyn and I be friends?

"Come on Tawni!" Grady called, motioning from the boat.

"Ew." Lacy remarked as she sat down next to Nico and Zora, who were trying to compete to see who could bring the most dirt with them back to the studios.

That right there is the perfect reason why we can't be friends. Not that I care what those jerks think of me and my beautiful self (I'm nobody's fool); but it would kill our ratings, and ignite the tabloids.

**From Tawni Hart:**

**We are not friends.**

My finger lingered over the "Send" button. Without a second thought, I clicked "End", erased the message, and typed a new one.

**From: Tawni Hart**

**Thanks my friend.**

Like I said, Tawni Hart is nobody's fool.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen (Sonny's POV)

I bent down slowly from the ground (still woozy from falling from the sky) to retrieve the rubber band that I had dropped. I picked it up and gathered my damp hair into my hand, then proceeded to tie it back into a messy ponytail. My clothes were still half-wet, and they were extremely uncomfortable to walk in.

"I hope this all dries before we get back to the studio." I said to no one in particular, not meaning for the person behind me to hear.

"Let's hope so." He muttered, and I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind me.

"Hey Chad." I greeted half-heartedly, slipping off my sandals and sticking my feet in the sand. Marshall had wanted me to stand in the sun on the beach so that I could at least try to get dry.

"How is it that we were the ones who landed in the ocean when everyone else managed to make it to the beach?" Chad asked as the sun slowly began to descend downward and set.

I shrugged. "How is it that we were the ones forced to deal with Dakota Condor? How is it that we were the ones who got tricked by Gilroy Smith? Seems like we are the ones that everything happens to."

Chad scoffed. "What did we do wrong?"

I turned to look at him, mainly because I really didn't have an answer. Why was it that we were the ones every single time? Plus, why was it always Chad and I? Not Tawni and I. Not the rest of my cast and I… just Chad and I. The small breeze made me shiver a bit and he did the same. He looked as if he was debating something in his mind, but I couldn't really tell why.

"Come on Sonny!" I heard Tawni call from a little away.

"Let's go Chad!" Portlyn echoed.

"We better go." I said, and turned on my heel to walk towards the boat when Chad grabbed my hand and did something I never would have guessed in a million years: he kissed me.

Sparks shot through my entire body, like they were built up for so long and finally let out. My heart raced as I wrapped my arms around his neck. You know how in the movies the two characters finally get their happy ending by a kiss on the beach while the sun is setting? That was like this, only 100 times better.

Chad pulled away and bit his lip, searching my eyes for something. I smiled to assure him that the kiss was everything I could have wanted and more (I know it's cheesy, give me a break)!

He grinned back and I was about to touch my lips to his again when two girly squeals cut in.

We both froze and snapped our heads up to find none other than Tawni and Portlyn standing behind a tree, their heads both poking out.

"We did it!" Portlyn exclaimed, high-fiving Tawni. Chad and I exchanged worried glances. They, uh-saw all of that?

"H-hey guys." I tried to even out my unsteady voice, but it betrayed me and went higher.

Tawni giggled. "It worked! It worked! Our plan worked!" The blonde sang, and the other brunette joined in. I let go of Chad and stepped a foot away, him copying me. This is awkward.

"What plan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Everyone, let's go! On the boat now!" Timothy and Marshall yelled from a distance away as we heard the roar of a motor.

"We'll tell you about it on the way." Portlyn said, motioning for us to follow her and run before we are stuck here for good.

As she led the way, I slowed down a bit and gave Chad a quick peck on the cheek. He looked down blushing (I made Chad Dylan Cooper blush!) and trailed behind Portlyn.

Tawni, whom was walking a step behind me, winked. I mouthed a "thank you" to her. I'm not sure what she did, but I'm glad she did it.

The End

* * *

**Alas, it has come the end of the Sonny with a Chance mini-series. When I wrote the first story, I was a brand new fanfiction writer, and I only expected my story to get about 30 or 40 reviews, but when it passed 300 I cried tears of joy (Okay, not really. But you made me super happy!) This story was also equally fun to write and getting over 180 reviews on it meant the world to me. I love all of my reviewers and I now will go have Chad give each of you a virtual hug.**

**Chad: But I already did that.**

**Me: I gave you Sonny, didn't I?**

**Chad: Fine.**

**:) Thanks so much for all of the support from these two stories, and I will still do my CDC Q and A Blog occasionally (I'm working on it!) plus one-shots so keep your eye out.**

**How did this story turn out? Please answer, it helps me!**

**Thanks again, Chasity. (WALK A MILE IN MY PANTS: 4 days!)**


End file.
